Strong Bad and The Lottery
by Me-GREAT
Summary: I can't belive this site Doesn't Have Homestar Runner as a catergory! Anyways The Cheat wins the lottery and Strong Bad wants that ticket.
1. The Ticket

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestar Runner and all related charecters.  
  
I can't belive there is NO catagory for Homestar Runner. It's not really a crossover but I'm putting it here because it's the closset thing I could find.  
  
One day While Strong Bad was Answering his E-Mails:  
  
Hey Strong Bad!  
  
If you wanna be so rich then why don't u just buy a lotery ticket and hope for the best?  
  
With Lots-O-Junk,  
  
MonkeySpatula123  
  
(Strong Bad's Reponses.)  
  
Look Spatula! You have a really stupid name! And you have a lot of spelling errors. I mean who spells "You" like "u"?  
  
But your right! I should buy a lottery ticket! I'll get The Cheat and see if Bubs has any lotto tickets at his stand.  
  
Strong Bad:HEY CHEAT!  
  
Cheat:Yoorg(yes)  
  
Strong Bad: We're gonna go get some Lottery Tickets.  
  
Cheat:Ukka infs io inkurg drfy gfwonerya wmlk (What makes you think your gonna win?)  
  
Strong Bad: So What? What if I do? Com'n.  
  
(at Bubs)  
  
Strong Bad: Hey Bubs! Have any lottery Tickets?  
  
Bubs:Sure! Let me check!  
  
(Puts a pile of lottery tickets on the counter.)  
  
Strong Bad: Here's a quarter.  
  
Bubs:Hey! This is fake!  
  
Strong Bad and The Cheat run off with the tickets.  
  
Strong Bad(scratching Ticket):Rocket,Rocket...!!! Star...MAN! This SUCKS!  
  
Cheat:hyu,hyu,hyu! UJ GRFDS! UJ GRFDS(Boat,Boat, Boat! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!)  
  
Strong Bad: What! You won $3 Million Dollars! Hey Cheat. Howabout letting me hold onto that for a while.  
  
Cheat: Nugj huilk thask ghrsu! (No Way You #%@$%&!)  
  
Strong Bad: Don't talk that way! What are you gonna buy?  
  
Cheat: Ghoapinous? (Happiness?)  
  
Strong Bad; Oh you can't Buy happiness! But I can!  
  
Cheat: Hyt Ip! (SHUT UP!)  
  
Strong Bad: THAT'S IT! YOUR GROUNDED!  
  
Cheat:drukf! Byut hypu stilgfdn cs,jgfr gfer gfhtt! (FINE! But You still can't have the ticket.)  
  
Strong Bad: FINE! But you can't go to Bubs's Disco tommorow!  
  
That's all for chapter 1. I might make it a crossover by adding Barney! (It WILL be very funny when that happens.) 


	2. Everybody's Gifts

Disclaimer: i don't own Homestar runner and all related charecters. or barney.   
  
Strong Bad: Hey cheat! Your ungrounded and i'm sorry. Your free to go.  
  
Cheat:Uhjkly (Finally)  
  
2 Hours later  
  
Strong Bad is walking by Homestar.  
  
Homestar: Hey Strong bad! Look what the Cheat Bought me!  
  
Strong bad:What? A Paper bag?  
  
Homestar: Noooo. A 30 foot marshmellow!  
  
Strong Bad: The Cheat bought you that?  
  
Homestar Yeah.  
  
Strong bad is walking by Marzipan.  
  
Marzipan: Hey Strong Bad! Look What The Cheat bought me!  
  
Strong bad: what?A Giant Piece of tofu?  
  
Marzipan: No. A Rock Guitar!  
  
Strong Bad: Good for you.  
  
Marzipan starts playing horribally off key and Strong bad runs for the hills.  
  
Then strong Bad comes across Strong Mad.  
  
Strong Mad:Heeeey! Luuk aaaaeeeetttt meeee!  
  
Strong Bad: The Cheat bought you something too?  
  
Strong mad: Yeeeeeesssss!  
  
Strong Bad: What? A non-deflated football?  
  
Strong Mad: Noooooooo. Boooorrrrnnnneeeee!  
  
Strong Bad: Barney!?!?  
  
Strong Calls for Barney. Barney comes forward and strong mad Punches him.  
  
Strong Bad: AM I THE ONLY PERSON THE CVHEAT DIDN"T BUY SOMETHING FOR!?!?  
  
Strong bad walks home and starts talking to the Cheat.  
  
Strong Bad: hey. you bought stuff for everybody?  
  
Cheat: yioi (Yup)  
  
Strong Bad: Bubs, coach Z, Pom Pom, The Poopsmith, and the King too?  
  
Cheat:yioi (yup)  
  
Strong bad: At least you didn't get Anything For Homsar and strong Sad.  
  
Cheat: uuuuuhhhhhh.  
  
Homsar and strong sad walk into scene.  
  
Homsar: Heeeeeeyyyy Strrooooonnnnggg Baaaaad. Loooookkkk wuuuut The Cheeeeeaaaatttt Bouuuught meeeeee! A peeezzaaa!  
  
Strong sad: and the cheat bought me this motorcycle.  
  
strong Bad: DID YOU BUY SOMETHING FOR EVERYBODY BUT ME WITH THAT LOTTERY TICKET!?!?!? Good bye!  
  
Cheat starts crying. and pulls a box that says "Romos 56000. The best Computrer in the world"  
  
Getting pretty dramatic eh? R&R. Is there any Homestar catergory yet? Well Barneys gonna make more appearences so it's still a crossover. 


End file.
